1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading device and an image forming apparatus including an image reading device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an image reading device for reading an image on an original has been known, including an illumination portion for irradiating light onto an original, a mirror for reflecting light from the original and forming a light path, an imaging lens for forming an image from a luminous flux from the original, and a CCD (charge-coupled device) for reading an image of the original formed by the imaging lens.
In a case where light is emitted from only one direction, an edge shadow (shadow of an edge of an original) due to the thickness of the original is easily generated. In order to suppress the edge shadow, for example, an image reading device has been proposed that is configured so as to irradiate light from a plurality of LEDs onto an original from first and second sides in a sub scanning direction (so as to provide a plurality of light guiding paths) by arranging the plurality of LEDs in a main scanning direction and providing two reflectors at predetermined positions.